


Bath Time

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: Anne is preparing a a romantic bath for Aramis and herself when she's interrupted by someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I did actually read on a book about Louis XIV's childhood.

It had been a very long week, the government of France had taken its toll, and her and Aramis had barely time for just themselves. But she had the will of fix that up- she had ordered a steamy bath on her private chamber; sent a message to Aramis in the special cipher he had fashioned for such private messages and now was waiting for Aramis to appear to enjoy the warm water with her. She heard footsteps outside and a faint knock at the door.

'Come on in Love!' She answered, but instead of Aramis, it was her eldest son, favourite toy ships at hand, who walked into the room. 'Louis, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be in bed. Where's your governess?'

'She fell asleep with Philippe in the middle of a story.' Seven-year old Louis told her 'I couldn't sleep and then I heard the sound of the bathtub coming here. Can I bath with you?'

'Louis, it's too late. You should be on your bed.' Anne said Louis 'Maybe tomorrow.'

'Please Maman.' Louis begged her, with faint tears on his eyes.

'Alright, you can stay.' Anne said meanwhile Louis climbed on the bathtub, snuggling close to her.

Louis loved share a bath with his mother. Anne loved those moments too. She didn't care what some of the ladies-in-waiting thought of it, she loved those playful moments with her son. They were on the middle of a naval battle when the door opened and his First Minister entered the room.

'His Majesty, sorry, I didn't know you were here.' Aramis said, crossing looks with Anne. 'Hasn't your bed time past a while ago?'

'I couldn't sleep and I came to be with Maman.' Said Louis 'We're playing naval battles, the sponge is an island on the Caribbean. We're fighting to conquer it, I'm the French navy and Maman is the Spanish, because she's Spanish.'

'Oh, that looks a really fun game.' Said Aramis with a huge smile 'I'm sorry I've interrupted you in such fun moment.' He added, walking out the room.

'You can stay if you want.' Said Louis, surprising Aramis. 'I have another ship, you can be the English.'

'If your Majesty wishes it.' Aramis knelt at the edge of the bathtub and pick up the toy ship, shouting orders and making cannon noises which made both Anne and Louis laugh. They were playing along until the water began to cool and Louis started to yawn and snooze. Aramis helped Anne in dry and dress Louis and tuck him on Anne's bed before help her get ready for bed.

'I'm so sorry it didn't get out as I had planned.' Anne said, kissing softly Aramis' lips.

'Don't apologise for this,' Aramis said, returning the kiss 'Not everyday I have the opportunity of pass time with you both as a normal father would. It's been a perfect night for me.' He added embracing Anne tightly, her smile warming his heart. 'Now let me take you to bed.'

'Only if you come with us.' Anne said, lying at one side of Louis, leaving enough space to Aramis at the other side, so they surrounded their sleepy son.

'Have I told you how much I love you today?' Aramis said

'No, not today.' Said Anne falling quickly sleep.


End file.
